


In The Black

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lightning Mark Universe [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Dark, Dungeon, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lightning Mark Universe, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati is alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Black

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at Hogwarts during DH, and is based on one of Neville's lines when Harry and Co come to Hogwarts, about spilling pure blood.
> 
> Fanfic100 Prompt: Hours

Parvati was sure she had woken up, but the view didn't change whether she opened her eyes or kept them closed; whether she dreamed while awake or while asleep. Hours had passed while she lay in the black. She didn't know what had happened to her sister, Seamus, or the other two DA members who had been caught out in the halls that night, but she could see them in her mind's eye. Asleep or awake, she imagined what Snape and the Carrows might be doing to them. Padma. Seamus. She heard their voices calling to her. Hour after hour she lay on the cold dungeon floor and imagined. It was all she had- these dreams of her sister and friends. All she had, alone in the dark. Waiting for her turn. Waiting for her punishment.


End file.
